


Rapture

by ShadowedTime



Category: Date A Live
Genre: Consensual, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Making Out, Sex, Slight fluff, Smut, Spirits, Supernatural Elements, Vaginal Fingering, Yuri, explicit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 02:42:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17014068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowedTime/pseuds/ShadowedTime
Summary: In the Spirit World, Quasi Spirits roam across the Ten Areas. When Kurumi Tokisaki, a Spirit herself, enters the Tenth Region, she discovers a young girl named Hibiki Higoromo in rather strange circumstances. One day, Hibiki boldly declares that her relationship with Kurumi can be taken even further, and decides to try something different with her violent companion.





	Rapture

**Author's Note:**

> This is a oneshot for Date a Live's spinoff series, Date a Bullet. As Hibiki and Kurumi's relationship can be interpreted whatever the reader chooses in the canon, I chose to write something a little more smutty to add to the measly DaL archive, including a girl on girl relationship. Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoy this oneshot!

“I think that should do it…” Hibiki murmured, clutching her Innocent Angel’s claws between her fingers. The new foam padding she added to them felt softer on her skin, preventing the delicate flesh from being rubbed raw during battles of attrition. She let out a sigh as she delicately set the claws down onto the wooden table beside her, rubbing her sore hands. After a while of meaningless staring into the abyss, she huffed and stuffed her face into her mattress, pouting.

She had put together the pieces of the obvious puzzle by now. She was receiving this special, kinder treatment from Kurumi thanks to the latter’s apparent attraction to her. Since their first time after the Doll Master’s defeat in Makulth, the two had indulged in numerous scandalous experiences. Hibiki was frightened at first- she never knew such strong feelings of desire existed up until then, and she often found herself red-faced after reflecting on some of her actions and neediness towards her superior. Enough to make a nun blush, as she’d once heard an older Quasi Spirit say. Discarding her thoughts with a shake of her head, Hibiki rolled over on her bed, squirming as she enjoyed the sensation of the sheets covering her body.

 _It would feel_ _nicer without clothes on though…_ She mused, before letting out a frustrated sigh as she grumpily placed her hands on her face, rubbing it firmly to try and clear her mind. As expected, it did little to ease her nerves.

In fact, all it did was make her wince as she accidentally jostled her bleeding skin. Gazing at her damaged hands, she fell silent. Her thoughts reached a stillness for a moment, idly staring at her cuts and bruises, before a cunning plan that she thought Kurumi herself would have admired slipped into her head.

With an impish grin, that of a young adolescent testing their parent’s boundaries, Hibiki rolled over and snatched her phone up from her table. The devices had been introduced into the Other World at a point in time she was unable to distinguish, and while she never really got the hang of operating them as much as her companions did, she was still able to utilise its basic function. She angled its camera towards her sore hand, taking a picture. After a few moments of staring and trying to remember what to do next, the white haired female then opened up her messaging thread with Kurumi.

 

**[20:03] Hibiki:** _Sent an image_

**[20:03] Hibiki:** Hurt my hands again :(

 

The texts sent with a soft vibration, and Hibiki began the painful process of exercising patience. Time seemed to stretch out as Hibiki waited. Despite the mundane nature of her texts, she was pining for something more- though it all hinged on if she even got a reply or not. She rolled over in her bed, staring at the phone screen from various different angles in a state of distress and childish impatience. _Come on…_

 

**[20:08] Kurumi:** I used to have that happen a lot

**[20:09] Kurumi:** Would you like me to come and apply that ointment like last time?

 

An ecstatic, somewhat mischievous smile sprang onto Hibiki’s face as her phone buzzed in her hand. She wasted no time in shooting a reply off, before she jumped out of her bed and quickly surveyed her current clothing. A loose t shirt with a fluffy cartoon bunny printed on the front, and equally as loose pants- these decorated with many small sewn rainbows. She grimaced at that, hurriedly going over to her closet and sifting through sparse amount of clothes hanging up on the racks. _No, no no no… I want to look_ ** _sexy_** _, not weird and cute… I don’t even know if this even qualifies as cute… Maybe to a two year old…_ She thought, her mind whirring as she flicked the clothes aside after critical scrutiny of each article.

“You know I’m behind you, yes?” The familiar voice of Kurumi jolted Hibiki from her frantic clothes searching, causing her to swivel around with a squeak. A small pink bra hung from her hand, evidence of her last minute struggle and subsequent failure.

“Of course!” Hibiki scoffed, tossing the bra over her shoulder and giving the older female a bright smile, trying to cover up her surprise. She leaned against the door, nodding her head. “S’up, what brings you here?”

Her words were met with silence as Kurumi stared blankly at Hibiki. Her lips were set in a line, her eyes narrowed in a manner that could only be understood as unamused. After a moment of holding the stillness, Hibiki’s mind began to race. _Crap… It’s the clothes, she doesn’t like the clothes! I knew I should’ve changed but I forgot about her damn shadows!-_

“You asked for me to come.” She responded plainly, holding up the ointment that Hibiki had requested.

**_How did I forget that?_** _I’m so stupid!_ Hibiki inwardly cursed herself, her facade twitching as she cleared her throat.

“Ah, yes, just testing you! Gotta keep your mind as sharp to hone the reflexes, as you say…” Her words died in her mouth as Kurumi approached her. Hibiki could’ve sworn she caught the ghost of an amused smile playing on the Spirit’s lips, though she couldn’t be sure. Kurumi delicately took Hibiki’s warm hands within her colder ones, making the white haired female shiver at the feel of soft fingers gliding over her own rougher skin. It was a pleasant sensation, one that exuded a calm equilibrium over the rest of her body. She felt pressure against her hands, guiding her to take a seat at the end of the bed. Wordlessly, Kurumi gently squeezed out some of the ointment. She spread the cool cream over Hibiki’s palm, before working it slowly into her skin. She covered every possible crevice with the ointment, making sure that Hibiki’s damaged fingers would receive the treatment needed. The Spirit was able to make the treatment enjoyable. Each touch felt like lightning against her skin, and Hibiki was realising how intimacy could be found in the most calming and innocent of gestures. Her eyes widened at the scene of pale digits interlocking with her own, watching in hypnotic fascination as those skilful fingers, so used to roaming across her body and burying within her most sacred parts, managed to yet again prove their mettle.

Kurumi eventually let out a soft noise in the back of her throat, something that verged on a chuckle. She reached up, cupping Hibiki’s cheek and rubbing the rougher pad of her thumb along her skin, cooing softly.

“Such a pretty girl…” She whispered as Hibiki instinctively leaned into the touches, her blush flaring like a wildfire.

“Thanks…” She mumbled, softly pressing her lips to Kurumi’s palm and earning a grin as the latter skilfully cupped the small of her back. The motion made Hibiki arch her spine, laying back on pure automatic response. She sank down into the thick bed covers, watching as the Spirit crawled atop of her. 

Now that she was more focused on the ravenette’s whole body, Hibiki realised that Kurumi wasn’t wearing her usual vampiric dress. She looked rather casual in her nightwear- a black shirt and similarly coloured pants. It was strange seeing her in this kind of garb, and it almost made her completely lose track of the situation. Kurumi didn’t seem to mind, gently taking hold of Hibiki’s chin and tilting her head upwards, the glazed look in Hibiki’s eyes giving way to a sparkling hope, an innocence that shunned her brimming, thinly veiled desire.

“You look adorable when you get all worked up like that…” Kurumi whispered, tone husky and lascivious.

 

Her lips were upon the Quasi Spirit’s before the other registered the situation.

 

As usual, Kurumi’s kisses were everything Hibiki had ever hoped for. The statement wasn’t anembellishment- life was a degree of cynicism for her. She was exploring the world at baby steps, searching for the blossoming romance found in fairy tales, a one of a kind love that so many young girls dreamed of. She had been robbed of that simplistic life the moment she became what she was now, yet she held no bitterness. Here, Kurumi represented what she longed for. A partner who would care for her, one that would show her the love she craved in all her naivety.

Even if unrequited, Hibiki was none the wiser. 

Hibiki’s hands found their way into Kurumi’s thick locks of hair, pulling her closer in a way only to be described as polite. The former’s tongue slipped into mouth, earning a mewl of ecstasy as she granted her lover access. Being beneath Kurumi was enjoyable, their breasts pushing together beneath cloth as their warmth combined.

But… Hibiki couldn’t shake a certain feeling.

As the woman above her retreated back in the kiss, catching Hibiki’s lip between her teeth and giving it a soft tug, the latter made a sound as she reached up to gently push the Spirit off of her. Her actions were met with a frown.

“Hibiki?” Kurumi’s voice was rougher than she expected it to be, likely due to their kiss being broken prematurely. The Quasi Spirit lay back on the bed, her eyes locked onto the other’s mismatched ones. Her face was flushed red, characteristically messy white hair sprawled out on the bed sheets around her. Her chest rose and fell quickly, her breathing having picked up with her heartbeat thanks to the arousal she felt. The sight alone made a warmth rush to Kurumi’s womanhood, the irresistible desire to claim the female below her threatening to consume her. But, Hibiki’s next words stopped the animal of her fantasy from letting loose.

“I… I wanna try being the, uh… Dominant one…”

Much to Hibiki’s delight, her idea wasn’t shot down immediately. In fact, Kurumi’s grin was as if she wanted to entertain the idea.

“Sure,” She purred, shifting to lay back down on the bed beside Hibiki. Holding the white haired girl’s gaze, she proceeded to grasp the hem of her shirt, lifting it up. The fabric caught on her chest as she pulled it over her head, emphasising her breasts as they were freed. Her pale body was left for Hibiki to see- and the sight certainly pleased her.

  
“I don’t mind, but…” Kurumi playfully pressed her finger to Hibiki’s lips once the Quasi Spirit approached, hypnotised by the sight before her. “…I’m taking over if I want to.”

“That’s fine…” Hibiki whispered against Kurumi’s finger, before pushing the digit away and cupping her lover’s cheeks. She drew the female in for a heated kiss- while not as fierce as she had received, held a burning passion. To meet her actions, Kurumi’s hands came up without a second to spare. She moaned against Hibiki’s lips, tongues brushing against one another in a sensual dance as her hands slipped under the former’s shirt. Hibiki shivered at the sensation of cooler fingers tracing her figure, mapping out each inch. Her legs wrapped around Hibiki’s hips, pulling her closer as if each touch of their skin was orgasm for her. It almost was, lips like fire from the sheer desire brimming behind both female’s facades. 

Hibiki broke the kiss just to breathe, and as Kurumi’s hand suddenly took residence on the back of her head, she found herself guided down to the breast beneath her. Hibiki took hold of the nipple within her mouth, sliding her tongue over the bud and feeling it harden underneath. Kurumi’s purrs and moans told Hibiki she was doing something right, especially as the former began to praise her for her efforts.

“This is why I like you, Hibiki…” The words tumbled from her lips, breathless in tone as she tipped her head back. A look of bliss was painted all over her face, and Hibiki felt her pride swell.

“You’re so cute, so innocent… You love to please, and you love to be pleased… You don’t hold back and don’t want to be held back on… You’re _perfect_ , so cute and intuitive- _oh_!” Her words were cut off by a particularly lewd moan as Hibiki’s teeth took grasp of her nipple, pulling on it and causing the blackette’s back to arch, saliva dribbling down the side of her lips, curved in a smile.

_“But I’m afraid those reasons are exactly why I can’t let this opportunity escape me…”_

Hibiki’s world spun.

“H-hey!”

One moment she was above Kurumi, the next she was pressed down into the sheets under the weight of the older girl. A startled gasp fled her lips as she tried to comprehend the speed at which Kurumi moved, yet she was left with no time to do so. Her shirt was removed with a flourish, shortly followed by her pants as both garments were discarded onto the floor and out of the way. Thumbs travelled over Hibiki’s nipples, making them harden and making the girl squirm and writhe. She felt as if she were sinking into the blankets, devoured by Kurumi’s presence as the noirette’s lips grazed over her prone throat. Each and every touch was indeed like lightning. They were fiery and desperate, and Hibiki realised just why Kurumi liked to take the lead. To exert all the pent up energy and dominance held back for so long was the perfect relief, and as much Hibiki wanted to do the same… she couldn’t help but enjoy being a toy for hedonistic ‘love.’

Kurumi kissed lower and lower, goosebumps rising in her lips’ wake as she skimmed over Hibiki’s naval. She loved the way Hibiki’s body trembled, those hips wriggling invitingly against her. Each touch and stroke played the snowy haired female like a fiddle, her body an instrument of pleasure while each minute touch elicited moans and mewls of what Kurumi would define as perfection. Finally, she reached Hibiki’s womanhood. Her outer folds were glistening with juices, fluids leaking down into the bedsheets and driving Kurumi mad. She salivated at the sight, putting her tongue to use and pressing it against the female’s engorged clitoris. Hibiki whimpered at the feeling, gasping Kurumi’s hair and pulling her in. The latter felt Hibiki’s soaked folds against her face, the musk of sex filling the air as she got to work lapping at the girl’s pussy. Her tongue pushed against the snowy haired girl’s clit, taking in her flavour with skilful and twists curls of her tongue.

To accompany her tongue, she brought three of her fingers up. They rubbed teasingly against Hibiki’s slit, feeling the pulsing heat of the girl’s womanhood, juices clinging to her fingertips. Pleased with this, and pleased with the way Hibiki drooled and rhythmically rolled her hips into the touch, she ceased to be gentle and pushed those three digits into the Quasi Spirit’s tight, saturated inner walls. Hibiki was barely able to form a coherent sentence. Her breath was reduced to desperate gasps and wheezes as she writhed and squirmed, gripping the bedsheets with her free hand as she let out a strangled cry. 

“G-god! Ah! Ah! K-Kurumi!” She wailed desperately, her hot inner walls fitting snugly around Kurumi’s fingers as they pumped into her like a piston. Each penetration had Hibiki cry out and gasp, the wet sounds of Kurumi’s fingers pounding against Hibiki’s slit echoing loudly throughout the room. The younger girl was screaming herself silly, feeling the digits ravishing her deepest spots, filling up her tight walls and spreading them apart

This sensation was accompanied by lightly calloused fingers pinching her nipples and tugging them, the feel of that moist tongue coating her clitoris with saliva were enough to provide the Quasi Spirit with a surge of orgasmic pleasure. Kurumi let out a growl, the hands on Hibiki’s bosom squeezing the flesh until it bulged, the slender body beneath her arching and writhing beneath her touches. Hibiki smacked a hand over her own mouth, eyes rolling back in her head while she let loose and screamed against her own palm, body stiffening and going rigid. Hot fluids gushed out and coated Kurumi’s face in sticky juices, making her moan at the sensation as she licked up the liquids, feeling Hibiki’s hold on her hair loosen from her exhaustion.

Hibiki’s chest rose and fell quickly, tits bouncing as she fought to catch her breath. Her mewls and whimpers were telling of how spent she was, and Kurumi took the silence as the fact that she had done her job well. She raised her head, visage soaked in the other’s cum, and wiped her face clean. The Quasi Spirit stared up at that gorgeous sight, licking her lips as she slowly tapered off of her climactic high. 

“That was… Really good…” She managed out, and Kurumi flashed her a wide grin.

“You liked it, hm?” The Spirit cooed, her fingers trailing upwards over her lover’s abdomen. She took her time traversing over the female’s pale body, before suddenly reaching up to grip Hibiki’s throat. The younger girl’s eyes widened like saucers, feeling the ravenette’s grip tighten to a squeeze. A strangled squeak leaked past Hibiki’s lips as she tried to wriggle away. 

“Ah ah, no squirming…” Kurumi purred, dropping her other hand down to softly caress the female’s moist womanhood, immediately nullifying all of her noises and replacing them with moans of pleasure. Despite the violent gesture, Hibiki didn’t feel pure malice from it. In fact, it felt almost… arousing, now that it was accompanied by the teasing.

“Good girl, Hibiki… Now, listen up…”

_You’ve got a pretty captive audience…_ Hibiki thought to herself, stretching her neck and shutting her eyes to try and stifle the sensation of arousal between her legs, rubbing her thighs together and feeling the stickiness of her most recent orgasm.

“…As always, this stays between us… Don’t tell anybody, otherwise that may spell the end of our little nightly rendezvous, considering all the drama occurring in this world.” She continued, eventually loosening her grip and chuckling softly as she withdrew her hand, making Hibiki pout in dismay.

“Th-that was a cruel trick… I thought that was going to be the lead up to something sexual…” Hibiki whined, flopping back into the pillows and hiding her red face in shame, listening as Kurumi chuckled in amusement. The latter pulled the sheets out from under Hibiki and crawled beneath them, making sure the two of them were comfortable and safe beneath the warmth of the covers.

“I’m sorry, teasing you is too entertaining. On another note though, how are your hands?”

“They feel more soothed…” Hibiki murmured softly as she lifted her face from the plush pillow, extending her hands to the ravenette. Kurumi surveyed them carefully, before gently taking hold of Hibiki’s wrist and pressing soft kisses between the girl’s fingers, grinning. 

“There, all better,” came the proud response. Kurumi giggled softly, releasing Hibiki’s hands and cupping the back of her head, drawing the now sleepy girl’s face to her bosom. She soothingly stroked Hibiki’s snowy hair, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

“Rest up.” She whispered, shutting her eyes also and cradling the girl against her. Hibiki’s eyes were half lidded, and she glanced up at Kurumi to regard her with a wide, grateful smile, before shutting her eyes completely.


End file.
